The invention is based on a six-pole direct-current machine, in particular a six-pole direct-current motor for use in a motor vehicle, having a stator which preferably has permanent magnet excitation and having a rotor which is mounted in a pole housing such that it can rotate and having a wave winding. Machines such as these are fundamentally known, for example for use as starter motors for motor vehicles.
Furthermore, patent application EP 0359603 A discloses a six-pole direct-current machine having a rotor winding which is fed via four brushes, and whose brushes of the same polarity are arranged at an angle of preferably 120°, while the brushes at different potentials include an angle of preferably 60°. In this case, two brushes are in each case diametrically opposite on the commutator, thus resulting in only two commutation times for the rotor winding, despite an arrangement of four brushes.